The Mystic Sage Alchemist
by shadow of eyes
Summary: My name is Timothy Turner, Tim for short. My story well, it isn't the happiest one, but it must be told. I am an alchemist for starters. How I became one...Well that's were my story begins... It begins with the Truth... (I do not own FMA or FOP) Please Review. Rated T for language.
1. Alchemy

**Chapter 1: Alchemy**

"Turner! Wake up!" A voice yelled, waking me from my dream.

I slowly raised my head off my desk and turned my barely awake eyes to my teacher, the insane Mr. Crocker.

He looked at me and yelled, "Turner, you did it again! Falling asleep durning my leture about..."

"FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" His body sezied up as he yelled it.

Cosmo and Wanda sat on my desk diguised at little sketches.

Wanda looked up and said with a whisper, "You didn't miss much sport, just his usual rant and some science."

Crocker looked at me dead on and said, "Well you didn't see this coming Turner. I swear your 11 years old and still is igonaint as ever..."

He tossed me a book and said, "Today we were talking about the predo-sciences. Magic, crafting, and alchemy, are considered apart of how modern science was formed and you slept through it all."

I held up the book and read the cover aloud, " '_The Theories and Advancements of Alchemy_'. And why do I need this for?"

Crocker laughed and said, "As punishment for falling asleep in my class, I want you to give an oral report and a demonstation of alchemy and it's, first thing Monday morning."

I looked up and said, "You can't be serious?! I don't know the first thing about it!"

He manically laughed and said, "Oh but I am, Turner. If you fail to turn it in, your semester grade is cut in half! So do the assignment or come back next year. Your choice Turner."

I smacked my head on the desk in frustation and said, "I wish school was over and nobody asked why."

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, and the time change to 3 o' clock.

The bell rang and we were relesed for the weekend.

* * *

I looked at my notebook as I walked down the side walk and said, "Man, this sucks! How am I suppose to learn and do this alchemy stuff in three days and do a demonstration?"

Cosmo smiled and said, "Well you could always wish to know about it."

I stopped and asked, "Did Cosmo have a good idea?"

Wanda shrugged and said, "Maybe, honestly I can't tell anymore..."

He laughed and said, "Well, are you going to wish for it?"

I sighed and said, "Maybe..."

I walked in to my house and saw my parents had left a note on the coffee table.

* * *

_Timmy,_

_We went on a business trip, for the next 3 days._

_Vicky is in charge and will be staying in the guest room the entire time we're are gone._

_Please clean your room, while were gone. We'll bring you a gift when we return from our trip._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

* * *

I groaned and said, "Great now I have to deal with Vicky..."

Vicky walked in and said, "Hey Twerp! Guess what time it is?"

I said with a groan, "Homework time, I've got a oral report on Monday on a dead science called alchemy."

Vicky laughed and said, "I was going to have you clean toilets, but thats a better torture!"

I groaned and said, "You and Mr. Crocker seem to have the same idea."

I walked up the stairs, walked into my room and slamed the door.

Cosmo and Wanda 'poofed' off the page and turned into their fairy-selves.

I looked at the book and opened the first page.

I read aloud, "Alchemy. The science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter."

"However, it is not an all powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing."

"If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange. The basis of all alchemy..."

I tossed it to the ground and said, "I don't have time to read all this alchemy crap, I've got better things to do."

I looked up at my fairies and gave a slight smirk.

Cosmo smiled and said, "Well, when ever your ready Timmy!"

I said with a smile, "I wish I know everything about alchemy!"

They rasied their wands and a small bit of information enter my mind.

I fell to the floor and writhed with pain as the know age seeped into my mind.

I saw a list of chemicals and some sort of drawing...

Then an eerie voice whispered out, "_...Open the Gate...Enter the Truth... Equivalent Exchange...Learn the secrets...Reveal yourself Alchemist..._"

I sat back up with a monster headache and my vision blurring.

Wanda looked at me asked, "Timmy are you alright?"

I looked at her and said, "It's gave me a dam headache, that's for certain."

"Other than that, I didn't get much on it, but I know how to get more..."

Wanda looked at me and said, "What do you need to do?"

I looked at her and said, "It's a special kind of alchemy, called Human Transmutation..."


	2. The Gate

**Chapter 2: The Gate**

"What's that?" Cosmo asked.

I looked up and said, "From what I got, it basically a doorway of sorts. As a result a person will be brought here..."

"Like Mom or Dad...Anyone who I'm thinking of really... But they have to be human..."

Wanda looked questionable at me and said, "It sounds powerful, I'm surprised I've never heard of it."

"Are you sure you want to try to do this Sport?"

I nodded and said, "What I saw, was incredible...I want to see more..."

"It really is amazing...Alchemy that is..."

Wanda looked at me and said, "Alright Timmy. What will you need?"

I looked up and said, "I got a list of ingredients from what I learned from my wish. I can wish for it all items and the rest I can do my self."

She nodded and said, "Then let's get started."

I looked at my messy room and said, "I wish my floor was completely clean and the surface was smooth."

The floor cleaned up almost immediately, leaving it spotless.

I nodded and said, "I wish for a large tub, like a bathtub but made of metal, like steel."

Wanda nodded and at the flick of her wrist the tub appeared in the center of my clean room.

I smiled and said, "Thank you, now here's the big part."

I closed my eyes and said from memory, "I wish for water: 35 Liters, carbon: 20 kilograms, ammonia: 4 Liters, lime: 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus: 800 grams, salt: 250 grams, saltpeter: 100 grams, and 15 various other trace elements to be inside the tub."

Wanda nodded and just as I asked the ingredients appeared in the tub, all mixed up.

Cosmo looked at me and said, "I can't believe you remembered that..."

I nodded and said, "Now for the genetic base..."

I picked up a sharp pen and said, "The genetic base is fairly simple..."

I pricked my finger and let two drops of blood fall in the mixture. "When it's my genetics..."

I grabbed a piece of chalk and said, "Now for the matrix..."

Cosmo and Wanda watched as I drew out the complicated drawing on the floor.

I had lines and shapes that overlapped in many different ways, was quite beautiful.

The human transmutation circle was now complete.

Wanda looked at it and asked, "What with the drawing and the weird mixture?"

I replied, "It's called a transmutation circle, all alchemy requires a matrix, unless you reach a higher level, where your body act's as the matrix."

"As for the ingredients they act as equivalent exchange for the gate."

Cosmo asked, "Equivi-what now?"

I looked up and said, "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."

Wanda looked at me and said, "You learned a lot so far just from the wish..."

I replied, "It's only the tip of the iceberg. There's a lot..."

I heard Vicky yelled from down stairs, "Twerp dinner's ready! Come down before it get's cold!"

I looked at my circle and said, "I can wait till I'm finished eating, before I try it. "

Cosmo looked at me and said, "We better stick close to you, no telling what Vicky will do."

* * *

I sat down a the kitchen table and Cosmo and Wanda disguised themselves as salt and pepper shakers.

Vicky tossed a paper plate on the table with a slice of burnt pizza on it.

She said, "It burnt in the oven, I'm not make another one."

I picked up the slice of burnt pizza and said, "Well, food is food."

I began eating it. For burnt pizza, it really not that bad.

Vicky sat down and said, "So how goes the homework Twerp?"

I replied, "It's different to say the least... Alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter."

"However, it is not an all powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing."

"If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange. The basis of all alchemy."

Vicky looked at me and said, "You learned that in 3 hours?!"

I replied with a smirk, "It was on the first page of the book."

She smirked and said, "It must be really boring..."

I shook my head and said, "Not at all. Watch."

I picked up a pen and drew a transmutation circle on my empty paper plate.

I smiled and said, "Here goes..."

I pressed my hands on the circle and it lit up in sparks.

The paper plate deconstructed and the reformed as a paper flower.

She stared in awe and asked, "That's magic?!"

I shook my head and said, "Alchemy. I deconstructed it and reconstructed in a different shape by using the circle I drew. It's a science, not magic."

She picked up the paper flower and said, "This is incredible..."

The phone rang, Vicky sat my flower down, picked up the receiver, and said, "Turner Residence. May I help you?"

Her eyes widen as she said, "Oh dear god..."

She looked down and said, " I'll make sure he gets the news, Mrs. Turner..."

News?

What news?

What did Mom have to say?

She hung up the phone and said, "Timmy..."

Something must be really wrong for Vicky to call me Timmy.

She looked at me and said, "Timmy, there was a car accident involving, your parents vehicle..."

My eyes widen and I asked, "Are they hurt?!"

She said, "Your mom has a broken arm, but your dad..."

I said, "What's wrong with my Dad? Is he in the hospital? Is he in intensive care? Is he..."

A small stream of tears rolled down her cheek as she said, "He's dead Timmy..."

She gasped from the tears and said, "He died on impact..."

My heart dropped in pain and sorrow.

I yelled in sorrow, "NO! NOT HIM! NOT DAD!"

Cosmo and Wanda stared at me as I screamed out in agony and the tears rolled down my face, "HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE CAN'T BE..."

Vicky looked at me with tears in her eyes and said, "I am so sorry..."

No he can be gone...

Not now...

My circle! It can bring anyone here...

Even Dad?

I came to a realization.

The ingredients are for a human body...

It doesn't bring people from places...

It brings back the dead...

I can bring him back!

I ran upstairs as fast I could and locked my door behind me.

Vicky yelled, "Timmy come back! Don't go!"

Cosmo and Wanda 'poofed' with a sad looks on their faces.

Wanda looked at me as I sat a the foot of the circle and said, "Timmy, I know it hard for you but..."

I yelled, "He not gone! Not for long anyways..."

Cosmo looked at me and said, "We can't bring people back Timmy..."

I looked up down and said, "But I can..."

The looked at me in shock as I whispered, "Human transmutation..."

"I understand now what it really is..."

"It's not a teleporter..."

"It's a way to bring someone back!"

I placed my hands on the circle and it lit up an eerie blue and black mist filled the room.

I said, "Something feels off..."

"Why isn't the ingredients deconstructing..."

An eye opened in the center and arms began to come out.

They grabbed a hold of me and began to drag me into the circle.

I felt my body beginning to deconstruct as the arms pulled me in further.

I yelled, "SOME ONE HELP ME!"

Wanda and Cosmo tried to get to me but was stopped by invisible wall.

They yelled, "TIMMY!"

I screamed in pain and the world went dark.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I stood in a room made up of white space and stood in front of a large door, with alchemic symbols carved into it along with the names of my parents and myself.

"Welcome young alchemists, I have been expecting you two."

I turned around to see another door with a boy my age with blonde hair and golden eyes.

In between us sat a white figure cloaked in a black mist.

The boy asked, "Who are you and who is he?"

The figure smiled and said, "I'm so glad you asked! I am the called by many names I am the world, I am the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am you."

He turned to me and said, "As for who he is, he broke the taboo just as you did, but at the same moment, so you two appeared here at the same time."

The boy looked at me and said, "You tried it too?!"

I nodded and said, "I didn't know it's a taboo..."

He looked at Truth and asked, "Where's Al? Where's my brother?!"

Truth yelled, " Quiet, child. This is what you wanted, isn't it? I will show you two... the Truth!"

The door behind him opened and the eye reappeared the arms began to drag him in.

I saw black arms drag me in as well.

I found my self being pulled through a source of infinite alchemic knowledge, it looked like memories swirling all around me at once.

I felt the information enter my mind as the arms began to deconstructed me as I flew through.

The pain was unreal.

I yelled, "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!"

Then I saw it...

The secret of human transmutation...

I almost held it in my hands when, I once again found myself back with Truth and the mysterious boy.

Truth smiled and asked, "So, how was it?"

The boy said, "My circle was wrong..."

"I can fix it..."

"I still can bring her back..."

I nodded and said, "We need back in! We need to see more!"

Truth shook his head and said, "I can't do that, for you two have already paid the toll..."

I asked, "What toll?" Truth stood up and said, "Surely you two knew..."

Two legs constructed on Truth as well as a left arm.

I saw my right leg was gone and my left arm as well, the boy was now missing his left leg.

Truth laughed and said, "This is the law of equivalent exchange, your law, foolish alchemists!"

He looked at me and said, "I took your leg as payment for the gate and your arm as payment for..."

"Well you'll find out..."

I fell to the floor as he said, "Goodbye alchemist..."

* * *

"They're gone! They're really gone! God, what have I done! AHHHHHH!" I yelled as I stared at my bleeding stubs.

Wanda looked at me and said, "Timmy! My god, what happened?!"

I looked at the circle and said, "D-Dad help me..."

I looked in the center of the circle and saw a creature that looked nothing like my father...

It took one breath and coughed up blood.

It now laid still, and motionless, it was dead...

I cried out, "God...What have I done...What have I done!"

Cosmo looked at me and said, "Your bleeding! We need to get you to a hospital..."

I said, "N-no, I wish that...my circle and...it's product was gone..."

"And... I looked like...I been hit by... a car..."

Wanda looked in at me horror and said in a whisper, "Done..."

The room was now rid of my sin, and my body looked horrible.

I looked at them and said, "I wish I was out in the street... and there a huge pile up..."

They nodded and then I was laying on the cold street...

I yelled out in a painful shriek, not just to get someone's attention, it was also because I was in genuine pain.

Vicky ran out of the house and saw the me lying under car and the blood seeping from my stubs.

She said, "No..."

She picked up her cell phone and said, "Hello, I need an ambulance, immediately!"

"A boy is bleeding in the street... He's missing his arm and leg..."


	3. A Unforgivable Sin

**Chapter 3: A Unforgivable Sin**

_I saw I was in a room with the boy at the gate. _

_He was screaming out, "It's gone! Oh God! What have I done!" _

_He looked toward the center of the circle and said, "M-mom please h-help me!" _

_He eyes widen when he saw the same black creature that I created take one breath and die in the same moment._

_He looked beside him to see a empty set of clothes. _

_His eyes widen with horror and he yelled, "Alphonse, no!"_

_He began to crawl across the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind him._

_Somehow he manages to tip over a suit of armor and knocked its head off._

_He dips his hand in his blood and begins to draw..._

_A blood seal..._

_He's trying to bond someone's soul to armor... _

_He yelled out with tears streaming down his face, " No, dammit." _

_"You won't take him too. Give him back! He's my brother!" _

_H-his brother..._

_My god, he lost his brother..._

_"Take my leg. Take my arm! Take my heart, ANYTHING, YOU CAN HAVE IT!"_

_He cried out with pain and anger all at once, "Just give him back! He's my little brother, he's all I have left!"_

_He claps his hands and begins binding a the soul to the armor. _

_The armor sat up moments later, and boy was now missing his arm. _

_The armor wrapped the boy in a white blanket which immediately began to turn blood red._

_The boy whispered out while tears rolled down his face, "I'm sorry Al...I'm sorry."_

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed, with my Mom and Vicky sitting at the edges.

It was a dream...

No it was too real...

The blonde boy...

Ed, is real, I just know it...

I looked up at my Mother.

Mom's arm was in a cast and she had a bunch of scrapes all over her.

She looked at me and said, "Timmy! Thank god your alright!"

I went to reach out to her, but then realized...

my arm...

it was gone...

I whispered, "It's gone..."

"It's really gone..."

Mom's eyes filled with tears as said shakily, "I'm so sorry sweetie... you lost your leg and arm... when that car hit you..."

She cried out, "I'm just glad your alive..."

"I couldn't stand to lose you and your father..."

I looked down and said, "Dad..."

Mom sighed and said, "He told me, to tell you..."

Her eyes filled with tears as she said, "How-w...much he love us..."

She whimpered with tears that seeped into the cuts on her face.

I said, "Don't cry Mom..."

"He wouldn't want to see us like this..."

Mom looked up and said, "Just the thought of him not being here makes me hurt..."

I nodded and said, "He loved us, but right now he's in a better place..."

Mom stared at me and said, "Timmy..."

I looked at Vicky who's green shirt was covered in blood and her head hanging low.

I said, "Thank you for saving me..."

She looked up and said with tears brimming her eyes, "But I-I couldn't-t save-e your..."

I put my hand up and said, "I'm just glad to be alive...And I wouldn't if it weren't for you..."

A doctor walked in and said, "Well young man, your very lucky. You'll be able to go home in a few hours, but you will need aid for the rest of your life..."

I sighed and said, "I saw that coming..."

The doctor looked at me and said, "But, I do have an alterative..."

"In about a year, we'll be trying out a new prosthetic which will physically attach to the nerve, and allows you to move it like it was real. Only catch it completely made of steel and requires yearly maintenance..."

I looked up and said, "I'll do it...I want to try it out..."

He nodded and said, "Good, Now Mrs. Turner and Ms. Vicky, I would like to speak to you in hall."

They stood up, walked into the hall, and closed the door. My fairies 'poofed' into the room.

Wanda looked at me with a sad and said, "Timmy..."

I looked up at her and said, "I am an idiot..."

Cosmo said, "No that's me..."

I replied, "I did something without thinking it through, and because of that..."

I held my hand on to what remained of my shoulder blade and said, "I paying for it..."

"This is price of my sin. This is what happened to those who break the taboo..."

Cosmo and Wanda hugged on me.

I looked up and said, "You know, I saw a boy while I was in there."

"He did it too, he tried to bring back his mother, he lost his arm and leg too..."

"His brother lost his entire body..."

I looked up and said, "I guess that what we get for trying to play God..."

The door began to open and Cosmo and Wanda disappeared.

Mom, Vicky, and a nurse walked back in with a wheelchair.

Mom said, "Let's go home, son."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, home sounds nice."

The nurse picked me up and set me in the wheelchair.

We went down the hallway of the hospital.

I looked up at Mom and asked, "What day is it Mom?"

She looked down and said, "It's Saturday evening sweetie."

I looked at her and asked, "Will I be able to go to school on Monday?"

She looked at me and said, "If you want..."

I nodded and said, "I do. I need to do something..."

* * *

"Thanks for pushing me around Wanda."

Wanda smiled in her human disguise and said, "Well, you need some one to help you., someone who understands what you did..."

I wheeled into the halls of my elementary school.

They all stared as I rode in with one of my t-shirt sleeves flat as well as a pant leg.

Aj and Chester walked up to me and Aj said, "Timmy..."

I nodded and said, "Hey guys..."

Chester looked at me and asked, "What happened?"

I said, "To put it simply, my family got in a bad car accident. I lost my limbs, Mom broke her arm and Dad..."

I paused and looked down as I said, "Died..."

The looked in complete shock and I said, "We need to get to class..."

Wanda began walking me down the hallway, once again.

We now stood at the threshold of Mr. Crocker's room.

Wanda looked at me and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, let's go."

Wanda opened the door to see Mr. Crocker sat his desk grading papers.

I said, "Good morning, Mr. Crocker."

Crocker laughed and said without looking up, "Trying to get on my good side Turner? It won't work, your still giving the report."

I nodded and said, "Alright, Mr. Crocker, but if you don't mind, I like to introduce you to Mrs. Wanda Cigam, my personal aid."

He turned his head and asked, "Why do you need an aid Tu..."

He looked dead on at me as I said, "She helps me get around, and is teaching me to write with my right hand while I adjust to this..."

He looked at me in horror and said, "My god...what happened..."

I replied, "I lost my limbs and my father in one day..."

He stare at me and said, "You don't have to..."

I looked up and said, "I will do it. I had to do something while I was in the hospital, so I got it done..."

The classroom soon filled up with my classmates, who all seem to be talking about me.

Wanda rolled me to the front and said, "I was told on Friday to give a report on alchemy, so here it is."

I took a deep breath and said from memory, "Alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter."

"However, it is not an all powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing."

"If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given."

"This is the law of equivalent exchange. The basis of all alchemy."

"In accordance with this law, there is a taboo among alchemists. Human transmutation is strictly forbidden, for that steps in to God's domain."

"Playing with life and death is the realm of the taboo. For what could equal the value of a human soul?"

I had Wanda pull out a the transmutation circle I drew and I said, "This is a basic matrix of a transmutation circle, and by putting my energy into it..."

She sat the circle down and placed a piece of paper on it.

I pressed my good arm on it and said, "I can transmute..."

The circle lit up and the paper folded itself into a little paper crane.

The stared in awe as the transmutation completed itself.

I gasped for air as I sat back and said, "It's easier to use when you have two arms..."

"But that the basis of the science. Any questions?"

A bunch of hands went up.

I then said, "That aren't about my missing arm and leg..."

Half the hands went down.

I pointed to Aj and he asked, "Can anyone use alchemy?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, but you need to know what exactly your material is made up of, down to the microgram or risk it backfiring on you, in what's called a rebound."

"Rebounds can be very dangerous, especially when dealing with unknown substances..."

I pointed toward Chad and he asked, "Why is Human Transmutation forbidden?"

I said quietly, "It's extremely unethical. Trying to bring back the dead is impossible anyway..."

The sat quite for a moment and I said, "Next question."

Veronica was next and she asked, "What's equivalent exchange?"

I replied, "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."

"You give something up to gain something."

Then finally there was Trixie who asked, "Do you intend to still use alchemy?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, I do, but it will get a lot easier when I get my prosthesis in a year."

She looked up and said, "I have one more question for you."

She paused and asked, "Can you show us how to do that one circle?"

I smiled and said, "I would be glad to, but I think I may be cutting into class time."

Mr. Crocker shook his head and said, "No, I would like to see this as well."

I smiled and said, "Well let's start with what paper is made of..."


	4. Stronger Than Steel

**Chapter 4: Stronger Than Steel**

"I can't believe it's been a year already." I said as we walked into the hospital.

Mom nodded as she pushed me in and said, "It will be good to see you walking around again Tim."

We walked in and there was a girl around my age standing near the door.

She had long black hair tied in pigtails, with a black tank top on with a plaid skirt, and black shoes. Her eyes brimmed with a light blue.

She to one look at me and said, "Timmy Turner? Is that you?"

I replied, "No one calls me Timmy anymore, it's Tim or Timothy."

I looked at her and asked, "Do I know you?"

She smiled and said, "My big sister save your life, and I use to bug you at school all day long."

I sighed and said, "Man, Tootie you changed a lot in what the two years, you've been gone."

She smirked and said, "Says the 12 year old amputee."

"By the way I ditched Tootie a long time ago, it Tara now a days."

I smiled and asked, "So what are you doing here Tara?"

She replied, "I went to a tech school for two years remember? I built your prosthetics."

I replied, "So your the gear head behind my new limbs?"

She yelled out, "Who you callin' gear head, idiot?"

I gave a small laugh and said, "I'm not as much of an idiot as I was."

I pulled out a book from the side of my wheelchair and tossed it to her.

It was a non-fiction book entitled, _'Advancne Alchemic Formulas and Matrixes'_.

She gawked at the book and said, "Prove it."

She opened the book and asked, "What's the compostion of a human body?"

I looked at her and said, "Water: 35 Liters, carbon: 20 kilograms, ammonia: 4 Liters, lime: 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus: 800 grams, salt: 250 grams, saltpeter: 100 grams, and 15 various other trace elements. Calulated down to the smallest microgram."

She whispered out, "That's right..."

Mom said, "He's become quite a avid reader since the accident. Always about alchemy through, nothing else."

I looked up at Mom and said, "I'm an alchemist, what do you expect, me to read. Books about ponies?"

Mom gave a small laugh and said, "I see you after the surgery sweetie. Love you."

She walked down the hallway and out the doors.

I looked at Tara and said, "So, how is this going to work?"

She sighed and said, "We have to attach the ports first which will take about two hours, then there's nerve attachment to the metal, which is about an hour, and then remission period which will last about 6 months."

I nodded and asked, "So how long will I be sedatied for?"

She shook her head and said, "No sedatives." "

In order for this to work, you have to be wide awake so we can make sure we are attaching the right nerve."

I groaned and asked, "Will there at least be pain killers?" She nodded and said, "Yeah. A large amount. It will make you a bit loopy for a while."

I nodded and said, "Let's get this over with."

Tara took my wheelchair and walked me into the operating room.

She helped me up and laid me on the table.

She then hooked up and IV into my right arm.

She smiled and said, "I see you been keeping active."

I looked up and said, "Well I don't want to be a couch potato that for certain, so I would do some basic exercise everyday."

I smirked and said, "A strong mind is nothing without the body. They must be in tune to work together."

She smiled and said, "You'll need to keep that up so your body will adjust to your automail better."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's automail?"

She smiled and said, "Automail is the name of prosthetic."

I asked, "Where did you get the name from?"

She sighed and said, "A dream."

I nodded and said, "Well then, let's get started."

* * *

"Last nerve and we're done."

I took a deep breath and said, "Alright..."

She took the pliers and pulled the nerve into the automail.

The first part, it hurt like hell, but then the pain killers kicked in.

Now all I felt was a slight pinch.

She smiled and said, "Your all done Tim. Now please wiggle your fingers and toes."

I obeyed and proceed to wiggle my new metal appendages.

She smiled and said, "It a success! Your the first person in the world to have automail!"

She pulled up a blanket over me and said, "For the moment you need to rest, I'll be back to move you to an actual room."

I smiled and said, "Thank you Tara."

She smiled and said, "Your welcome."

She closed the door behind her. I was alone now, in the quite and dimly lit room.

I laid my head on the pillow and said, "Cosmo? Wanda? Are you here?"

The appeared in front of me with soft smiles.

I smiled and said, "It worked."

Wanda smiled and said, "That's great Timothy."

I saw a small explosion and Jorgen Von Strangel walked towards me.

He said with his booming voice, "Timmy Turner!"

I replied, "I don't go by Timmy anymore. It's Timothy or Tim. And if you don't mind, please refrain from yelling. I just got done with surgery and I generally don't feel good."

He looked at me strangely and said, "According to your wish report, you haven't made a selfish wish, in a entire year. Care to explain?"

I sighed and asked, "Cosmo and Wanda didn't tell you?"

Wanda looked at me and said, "We had no right to tell him."

He looked at me and asked, "Told me what?"

I looked up and said, "Today, one year ago, my Mom broke her arm, my Dad died from severe tramuma and I..."

I used what strength I had left in my good arm to move the blanket showing off my new metal appendages and said, "I lost two of my limbs..."

He looked at me in complete shock and said, "I can barely belive my eyes..."

I sighed and said, "Loss, will change you entire world. Instead of doing things to only benift me, I help those around me, and in return they help me. That is my Equivalent Exchange."

I heard the click of the door and the faires now hid.

Tara walked in with my wheelchair.

She helped me stand up for a moment.

I missed being able to do this.

I gentely sat down into my wheelchair which I had grown accustomed to.

I looked up at her and asked, "Can we go outside for a bit?"

She nodded and said, "The fresh air will do us some good. We been it here for 3 hours."

She walked me through the hallways and into a elevator, making sure to press the roof button.

When it stopped we now stood on the roof with a view of the setting sun.

Tara looked at me and asked, "Timothy?"

I replied, "Yes, Tara?"

She asked, "How did you really lose your arm and leg?"

I looked at her in complete shock and asked, "How..."

She said softly, "The pain killers...made you a little loopy..."

"You were saying that...someone took your limbs...that he said it was equivalent for yout sin..."

I sighed and handed her my book once again. "Read page 12 aloud..."

She opened up the book and said, "There is a taboo amougst alchemist. Human Transmutation it strictly forbidden. The attempt to modify and reserect a human being, is completely un-ethical. For what could equal a human soul?"

I looked at her and said, "Now read page 85."

She flipped to the page and read, "As we learned from those who commited the taboo, these sinners had come into contact with the Portal of Truth. Truth gave them knowalge and in return, he took away something from them. It's usally a skill, some organs, and limbs...but at times he will take entire bodies..."

I completed the phrase from the book by memory, "This is consider Equivalent Exchange for their sin. For these alchemist that have seen the Truth, this is their punishment for trying to play God..."

She stared at me and said, "You tried it, didn't you?"

I nodded and said, "I broke the taboo and I'm still paying for it..."

She looked at me and asked, "But how did you get rid of the mess, and get into the street."

I lied and said, "Truth, didn't want me to be discovered..."

She looked at me and said, "Don't worry... you secret safe with me..."

I nodded and said, "Thank you Tara..."

"I have never told anyone about this..."

She gave a sad smile and said, "The past is the past. Look towards the future with great inspiration."

She smiled and said, "Let's get back inside."

I sighed and said, "You go ahead. I'm going to sit out here for a while."

She nodded and got into the elevator. I was once again alone.

I said quietly, "You can come out now."

Jorgen, Cosmo, and Wanda appeared on the roof with me.

Jorgen looked at me and said, "Turner, you did something that is unspeakable..."

I replied, "I know...I wish I hadn't. But no matter how hard I wish, it still happened, and there is no turning back..."

Jorgen looked at me and said, "You've grown up quite a bit Timothy Turner..."

I looked down and said, "Yeah, I guess I have..."

He sighed and said, "I was sent here to take them away, you know..."

I nodded and said, "I guess that..."

"It will be sad, them not being here, to help me, to help others. I suppose this is God's way of punishing sinners like me...This is my punishment for trying to mess with the natural order..."

Jorgen sighed and said, "I'm not suppose to do this, but..."

He pulled out a contract and said, "I will let you keep them and they will help you..."

"But you must never make another selfish wish...Understood..."

I looked at the contract and said, "Yes..."

My name appeared on the contract.

Jorgen smiled and said, "It is done."

I looked out to the sun set and said, "Thank you..."

He nodded and said, "You, will do great things Turner. I can feel it."


	5. Vistors

Chapter 5: Vistors

"You can't see him!" Wanda yelled.

"We don't care what you say. We are here to do battle with him."

The door of my room fell down and I heard footsteps and wing beats come in.

"Timmy Turner, we have come for you!" I heard the deep voice say.

"I don't go by Timmy anymore. Call me Tim, or Timothy if you must, just not Timmy." I replied, not looking up from my book.

"An improvement on your name shall not save you from our vengance Timothy." A britsh sounding voice said.

"I wouldn't expect it to, but if you don't mind, I'm finshing this chapter."

"Turner reading a book? That is unexpected." A dull sounding voice said.

I closed my book and said, "Dark Laser, Anti Cosmo, and HP, what brings you to my room today?"

I saw Dark Laser's lightstick extend and said, "Look at us, when you speak!"

I replied, "I can't." Anti Cosmo asked, "And why not?"

I replied softly, "My wheels are locked..."

"Wheels, what on earth are you talking about?!"

I pulled off my blanket of the back of my wheelchair and placed it back on my lap.

"They lock in the back, I can't reach it..."

I heard the slight gasp from the three villains.

I felt the lock move and I guided the wheels to where I face them.

They looked at me in shock, staring at the chair.

I sighed and said, "You never answered my question, and I rather like Equivalent Exchange."

Laser looked at me and asked, "Why are you in this chair, Turner?"

I replied, "Well considering, I'm recovering from a multiple prostectics surgeries, and I haven't been able to walk for the last couple of years are two pretty good reasons."

HP replied, "Prostectics surgeries? What do you..."

I lifted up my automail arm and said, "One arm and one leg... Completely prosthetic."

They all stared the metal arm, as it shined in the dim lighting.

Anti Cosmo looked at me and asked in shock, "What happened to you?"

I looked down and said, "I was in a accident, I lost my arm, leg, and my father all in the same day."

I looked up with a glare and said, "I saw my own personal hell and came back alive to tell about it..."

They stared completely dumbstrucked, by what I said.

I picked up another book and began reading the first chapter as it sunk into their minds.

Finally Dark Laser said, "So why...?"

I replied, "If you inist on presisting me with questions, I ask for the Equivalent Exchange. Until I recive said exchange, I will answer no more questions."

HP asked, "What is Equivalent Exchange?"

I closed my book and said, " Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. This is my law as an alchemist and I expect you to comply."

I looked at them and asked, "Why the team up?"

Anti Cosmo replied, "We felt we could take you on if you were out numbered but..."

I scoffed at them and said, "Are you seriously pitying me right now? To hell with that! I'm not some weak little kid anymore and quite frankly I'm gotten stronger from my... accident. I found my niche in life... I am an alchemist."

Dark Laser looked at Anti Cosmo and asked, "What's an alchemist?"

I tore out a page from the book and drew a transmutation circle.

I placed my hand on it and it turned into a paper version of the boy from the gate, which I named Edward, Ed for short.

I looked up at them and said, "This is alchemy and once I get my arm working, I will be able to use my full extent of the art."

HP looked at me and said, "You've changed Turner..."

I smirked and said, "You don't know the half of it. Now if we're done, I'd like to go back to my research."

I turned my wheelchair back and I picked up another book.

A laser blast hit my desk and I sighed.

"You three just don't give up, do you?"

Anti Cosmo replied, "Well you told us not to pity you..."

I smiled and said, "True, but the fight is hardly fair. How about in 5 years time, when my remission is finished and I'm out of school, we have ourselves a real battle and in exchange you will leave me be, until that date arrives. It is equivalent."

The three villans looked at each other and then said, "Deal."

I nodded and said, "Good, now get the hell out of my house..."

A/N: Sorry it's so short.


	6. Visions and Secrets

**Chapter 6: Visions and Secrets**

"Well, your remission is just about done Timothy." Tara said while tinkering with my leg.

I held up my automail hand and said, "I can't wait to officially start walking around on my own. No offense Wanda."

Wanda smiled and said, "No, I'm glad to see you walking too, Tim."

Tara looked up and said, "Alright one more nerve and your officially able to walk on your own."

She pulled out the pliers and said, "One. Two. Three!"

She jerked her hand, quickly attaching... "AHHHH! WHY THE HELL DOES IT HURT SO BAD?!"

She smirked and said, "Wimp."

I yelled, "WHO YOU CALLIN' WIMPER THAN A BABY BIRD?!"

Tara and Wanda laughed at my reaction.

If there is one thing I hate, it's being called weak or a wimp!

I freakin' stronger than most people, for just doing this!

Tara smirked and said, "Wiggle your toes and we're done."

I looked down at my metal right leg and began wiggling the metallic toes.

Tara smiled and said, "Tim, you can stand up now."

I placed my hands on the sides of the chair and slowly began to stand up.

I was a bit wobbly at first, but then it became easier, as I went.

Wanda smiled and said, "This is amazing! Tara it's a complete success!"

I smiled and said, "It been one hell of a wait, but it was all worth it. So thank you Tara."

She blushed and said, "Why don't you try using alchemy now? It should be a lot easier with two arms."

I nodded and said, "Here goes nothing!"

I clapped my hands together and placed them on the ground.

The ground began to spark up and glow as a small statue of Tara came up.

I made sure to catch every detail, on her and made sure to place a wrench in her hand.

Wanda stared and said, "No circles..."

I nodded and said, "Truth is a bastard, but the knowledge I did gain made me an alchemic prodigy."

Wanda smirked and said, "Well Mr. Alchemist, me and my husband, got you a gift in celebration of your recovery."

She held out a dark pink jacket to me. It was long and fairly light. On the back of it was a hood and the flamel of alchemy, the symbol of an alchemist.

Along with the jacket, she gave me a set of new clothes including: a black tank top, a long sleeved black over shirt with white trim, a pair of black pants, a set of black combat boots, and a set of pure white gloves.

I smiled and said, "This looks amazing!"

Wanda smiled and said, "It's all made of the same material, for you, that way if it rips, you can fix it with alchemy."

I smiled and began putting it on, considering all I was dressed in was a set of boxers.

It fit like...

Dare I say it?

I dare.

It fit like magic.

It made me look strong and had a certain aspect I liked.

I turned my head only to have my long wispy brown hair fall in my face.

Before the accident I hadn't cut my hair in two months, add nearly two years to that and you have my very long hair.

I didn't want to cut it because, well...

honestly I think it make me look more badass!

And it reminded me of Dad...

I growled out, "Why does my hair have to have a mind of it's own?"

Tara laughed and said, "Allow me, Tim."

She pulled out a hair band and began messing with my hair.

After a few moments a long braid went down the length of my back.

I smirked and said, "Well, that will do just fine."

Wanda smiled and said, "Well, are you ready for to go?"

I nodded and said, "It will be nice to actually walk to class."

I began walking a bit more when all of a sudden my head felt light.

I fell to the floor and blacked out.

* * *

_I stood in an alley way, where a man with and iron alchemy gauntlet had just killed a man._

_ He said, "Water freezes, water boils. Either way, you're just as dead." _

_All of a sudden a spear lands right in front of him. _

_He said with shock, "That's alchemy..."_

_ "What a nasty thing to do." _

_The man said with malice, "You of all people should know: Great deeds require great sacrifice. Isn't that the law of equivalent exchange?!"_

_ The boy from the Gate...Ed walked forward and said, "Save your breath. The laws of alchemy don't justify murder!" _

_He clapped his hands and began transmuting his spear into a spiked club._

_ The murderous alchemist said, "No transmutation circles..."_

_ Ed yelled, "Al now!"_

_ A suit of armor runs behind the man and tries to hit him. _

_The man grabs Ed arms and begins to transmute only to have the armor knock him back._

_ The man yelled, "Impossible! Any water in your arm should have boiled!"_

_ Ed showed his arm and said, "Well if it makes you feel better, you did ruin my coat..."_

_ He showed the automail limb. _

_The man said, "It's automail..." _

_"So a talented young alchemist, who doesn't need transmutation circles, and has a automail right arm. I know you, your Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist!"_

* * *

_The scene now changes to Ed and the murderous alchemist standing on top of a moving iceberg. _

_The suit of armor is moving on it's own, without a head and the blood seal fully visible._

_ I know that to be Ed's brother..._

_ The man looks at the armor and said, "There's no one in there. It's empty...! But that... that could only be true if his soul was bonded to the armor...So you lost your arm...and your brother...he lost his entire body... Heh! I see... it all makes sense... You fools committed the ultimate taboo! You attempted human transmutation, didn't you?! Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!"_

_ Ed looked down and said in a whisper, "You know... There are some lines you really shouldn't cross." _

_He immediately began to pound into the alchemist with his automail hand..._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see, Wanda and Tara standing above me.

I groaned and said, "I did it again, didn't I?"

They nodded in conformation.

Ever since I opened that damn Gate, I would black out on occasion.

Still don't know why, but every time it did happened, I had a dream about Ed...

Wanda, Cosmo, and Tara were the only ones who knew about the dreams.

Tara asked, "So what happened this time with this Ed guy?"

I said while standing up, "He was a bit older in this one.. he was stopping an water alchemist, who boils and freezes the liquid in peoples bodies... The guy was a sicko."

Tara sighed and said, "I have to say, I like the one where he tricked the guy into thinking dirt was gold."

I gave small laugh and said, "I don't know, Ed getting hit in the head a wrench was pretty funny."

Wanda smiled and said, "Come on, your going to be late."

* * *

"Well I'll be..." Mr. Crocker said as I walked in the classroom, for the first time in nearly two years.

I smiled and said, "I'm out of remission, I'm free to walk about."

AJ and Chester walked up to me and started giving me congratulations.

Mr. Crocker smirked and said, "Well Turner, now that you have another arm, show us a bit of your alchemy."

He tossed me a piece of chalk. I tossed it back and said, "I don't need that..."

I clapped my hands and placed them on the floor.

I began transmuting a statue of the water alchemist from my dream.

It was fairly small but well detailed.

They stared at me in awe, of what I just did.

AJ said, "You did that without circles! That can only be done by high level alchemist or..."

I smirked and said, "A prodigy. Yeah, It just came natually to me."

Chester looked at the statue and asked, "Who is that guy?"

I thought back to the dream and said, "Issac McDougal, The Freezing Alchemist."

Chester picked it up and said, "Best chareter you came up with yet."

He placed it next to the other statues that I've made over the last two years.

There was many different statues, all from my dreams, but none of Ed or his brother.

I didn't want them to know about him just yet.

AJ looked at the statues and said, "I don't know how you get so creative with these statues Tim. I really don't."

I looked down at my hands and said, "I may tell you someday, but right now, let's get back on track."

All of a sudden I heard the door bang in.

"I'm back..."

Frances walked in the room with a growl, and walked toward me.

Chester looked at me and said, "I can't belive they let him out of juvey already. He was suppose to be locked up for another 3 years."

I replied, "That's because he was arrested when we were 10 Chester, we're 13 now."

Frances looked at me and said, "Turner, you look rediculous and what's with the braid trying to be a girl?"

I turned away and said, "It's a reminder..."

Frances said with a laugh, "A reminder of what? Oh I know, it to remind you of how weak you are..."

I yelled, "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN' SO WEAK THAT THEY BREAK LIKE A TWIG?!"

Frances laughed and said, "Who would think that Timmy Turner, would grow a backbone..."

I said, "The name is Tim..."

He growled out, "Yeah that's right, you ditched your old name when your daddy died..."

I looked at him and said coldly, "You know... There are some lines you really shouldn't cross."

He sent a punch toward me, I raised my arms in defence leting him hit my automail.

He grabbed his fist and said, "What the hell?! That feels like..."

I pulled off my gloves and said, "Steel? That's because it is."

Frances yelled, "Why the hell is your arm metal?!"

I replied, "You should have listened to the rumors more. I lost my arm and leg in the accident, and now I have the world's first set of bio-mechanical limbs called, automail."

He yelled, "I'm still going to beat in your fucking face!"

He ran towards me again.

I clapped my hands and placed them on the ground.

Two stone hands grabbed his legs and held them in place.

He yelled, "What the hell did you do?!"

I replied with a smirk, "It's called alchemy, you idiot."

Mr. Crocker got out his phone and called the displinary office.

I looked at Frances and he said, "What the hell happened to you Turner?!"

I looked back and said, "Easy, I became an alchemist."


	7. Waking Dreams

**Chapter 7: Waking Dreams**

"Hey Tim, wait up!" AJ called as I walked into the school.

The rain was pouring down today, seem appropreate considering today was the four year anversiry of my sin.

I wore my hood up so the rain wouldn't drizzle on my face.

AJ looked at me and asked, "Hey Tim, are you alright?"

I nodded and said, "It's just the rain, my stubs always ache when it rains like this."

It was more or less the truth. My stubs did ache, but honsetly today is just not a good day for me.

AJ nodded and said, "Sorry to hear that, but I've got a question for you about alchemy."

Ever since I introduced them to alchemy, anyone who wants to learn the art, comes to me and no one else.

I like the attention, but it gets tedious.

I nodded and said, "Sure, what is it?"

He looked at me and asked, "When it comes to transmuting metal like steel, what's the best method?"

I opened my mouth to replied only to feel my head get dizzy.

AJ looked at me and said, "Tim, are you sure your okay?"

I said, "I'm fine."

But it came out, "I'm f-fine-e..."

AJ looked at me and said, "Tim!"

I fell to the ground and once again, I fell into the darkness of my mind.

Slipping into another dream of the Fullmetal Alchemist...

* * *

_"Are you sure about this Fullmetal?" A man asked._

_ I regonized him as Ed's commanding officer, Colonel Mustang, The Flame Alchemist._

_ Ed nodded and said, "There's no doubt about it. This guy is real, and he needs our help."_

_ Ed drew the circle out and said, "This should open a doorway to where he is." _

_Ed's brother, Al looked down at him and said, "We should be careful here." _

_Ed nodded and said, "Why do you think, Colonel Bastard and his batalion is coming with us?" _

_Mustang growled and said, "Let's just get this over with Fullmetal. I want to meet this alchemist if he is talented as you say."_

_ Ed clapped his hands and activated the circle._

_ A large doorway appeared with alchemy symbols written all over it. _

_The doors opened and there was a new building, one with brick walls and stone floors._

_ In the front of the room was a computer and desk._

_ Wait... A computer?_

_ Amestris doesn't have computers... unless... _

_Ed looked at the computer and said, "We're defiantly in his world. We have nothing even remotely like this."_

_ The group of soldiers walked out and Mustang said, "You have your orders. Find the alchemist, bring him here. If he resist capture, you have permission to disable, not to kill." _

_Ed held his arm and said, "Damn it's raining." _

_Al said, "We'll need to find him fast, or he may get killed."_

_ Ed opened the door and said, "I won't let that happen... I won't..."_

* * *

"Tim! Are you alright?!"

I slowy opened my eyes and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine..."

I sat up and asked, "How long was I out?"

AJ said, "About five minutes. Man, you have got to stop doing that."

I sighed and said, "Wish I could, but it's a side effect from the trauma of the accident."

I stood up and said, "So you were asking about, transmuting metals well I..."

I heard a scream in the street.

I looked and saw people with guns running through the streets.

They were wearing long leather jackets that coved their faces.

They ran up to the towards the school and I said, "AJ, get inside! I'll seal the entrance!"

AJ ran indoors and to safety.

I said, "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish you protect any bystanders and get them inside. I don't want anyone getting killed."

Cosmo poofed up and said, "Okie dokie, Tim-merokie!"

They began helping people to safety of the building.

Once everyone was inside, I transmuted the door closed.

"There's one!"

The men with guns surrounded me.

Once stepped up and asked, "Do you know the alchemist of this town and where he may be located at?"

I replied, "Who's asking?"

The man said, "We come to escort him to...

" I yelled, "There's no way in hell, he's going anywhere, unless I know who he's talking to. Equivalent Exchange is his law, so talk."

The man said, "My name is Liuentant Brosh and we need to..."

I said, "Why does the military want him anyways? He's 15, you idiots!"

"So am I, yet here I am."

A person walked up wearing a red cloak that covered his face and he said, "So tell us where he is or else!"

I smirked and said, "So it's a fight you want? Fine, you fight me, no extra parties allowed though, meaning your pals with the guns stop aiming at me."

The figure nodded and said, "Sounds fair. Alchemy allowed?"

I nodded and said, "Definatly. Any alchemist worth their wits knows how to use it in a fight."

The teen clapped his hands and transmuted a spear from the ground.

I smirked and said, "Nice trick, but it's been done."

I clapped my hands and created a saber sword.

The teen laughed and said, "Man, you must really know this alchemist, if you can do that. Which also means you've seen it..."

I yelled out, "Shut the hell up and fight shorty!"

He yelled, "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING A MIGET SIZE PIPSQUEAK, YOU WEAKILING?!"

I yelled back, "WHO YOU CALLING A WEAK LITTLE WIMPY KID?!"

We charged at each other and began fighting each other.

I'm not the best figther but, I keep in shape enough to defend myself.

We eventaully break our weapons and the man said, "I didn't want to pull this card, but..."

He clapped his hands and touched his right arm.

The cloth tore as a sword came out of his arm...

His automail arm...

I said, "Funny, I thought I was the only one who could do that!"

I transmuted my arm in to a blade as well.

The man said, "An automail left arm..."

He looked at me and said, "Your him... You the alchemist..."

I yelled, "Why the hell do you want me so bad?!"

"Brother, what's happening?"

I turned to see a suit of armor standing next to a man in a blue uniform.

That is...

No it can't be...

I transmuted my arm back to normal, pulled down my hood, and said, "This can't be happening..."

The teen fixed his arm and pulled down his hood, revealing his golden blonde hair and golden eyes.

I gasped and said, "You're real?!"

He nodded and said, "So are you Timothy."

I felt my breathing get heavier and I said, "Edward... It's really you... the boy from Truth..."

I felt weak as my body fell to the ground.

Ed ran up to me and said, "Are you alright?!"

I took a deep breath and said, "Yeah... just shocked...it's hard to stand..."

Mustang ran up and said, "We need to get him inside."

Ed nodded and said, "Al, get the doors, I'll help Tim."

Ed put my arm over his shoulder and helped me up.

I gave a small laugh and said, "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Timothy Turner."

Ed smirked and said, "Nice to meet you Tim. I'm Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist."

We walked into the school building and Ed sat me against some lockers.

Cosmo and Wanda digiused themselves as humans and ran up to me.

Wanda ask, "Tim are you alright?"

I gave a small laugh and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine, just a little shocked that all. Right Ed?"

Ed smirked and said, "Sure thing Tim, but man I didn't expect you to really be here."

Wanda looked at me and said, "That's Ed, the one from the dreams?!"

I nodded and said, "They're not dreams, they're his memories. When we went through the portal, our souls got tangled in the prosess. I saw his memories, and he saw mine."

Ed nodded and said, "Thus, the random blackouts."

Mustang laughed and said, "You weren't kidding Fullmetal, the kid's got talent, that's for sure."

Ed nodded and said, "That's why we need to save him!"

I looked up and said, "Save me from what?"

"I think he's refering to me."

In the doorway stood Trixe Tang, only she was wearing a sleevles black dress and had a ouroburus tattoo on her left shoulder.

I asked, "Trixe? Is that you?"

She shook her head and said, "Silly human, there never was a Trixe. My name is Desire, and I am a homunculus."

A created human...

Dammit, I knew she was too pretty to be real.

Desire lifted her hand up and her finger tips turned into crystals.

She smiled and said, "Carbon is so useful, as my brother, Greed, would agree."

Ed smirked and said, "So your Greed's sister?"

Desire smirked and said, "Yes, I want everything! Power, money, men, sex, I want it all!"

She held up her diamond fingertips and said, "And I'm going to get it once you three are dead."

I smirked and said, "You might want to recosider that... Considering who your dealing with."

She looked at me and said, "And who might that be?"

I replied, "That is Colonel Roy Mustang... The Flame Alchemist that killed Lust."

Her eyes widen and she whispered, "Lust is dead..."

Mustang pulled on his glove and said, "Do wish to join her?"

She had panic filling her eyes and she said, "I'll be back..."

A cloud of mist surrounded her and she vanished.

I groaned, "She gone..."

"Tim?"

I turned and saw my friends looking at me and the group of strangers surrounding me.

I sighed and said, "I have some explaining to do..."


	8. A NOTE FROM SHADOW OF EYES

**A NOTE FROM THE COMPUTER DESK TOP OF SHADOW OF EYES**

**(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 0.0)**

* * *

Dear Loyal Readers of this Fan Fiction story,

Alright Folks... I am seriously stuck here...

My brain is trapped in a very serious case of writers block and I'm trying to resolve it as soon as possible.

Now I'd like to hear your opinions on the story so far and be honest about it, I won't take it personally, just don't cuss me out.

The more reviews I get, the closer to reading the next chapter you get.

**Edward Elric: **It's Equivalent Exchange!

**Seto Kaiba: **Shut it shrimp and let her talk!

**Edward Elric: **WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SO SMALL A FLY COULD SWAT AWAY?!

**Max Ride: **Calm down Ed! No one said that!

**Harry Potter: **He's just trying to prove a point Kaiba. What's wrong with that?

**Seto Kaiba: **He's being a smart ass like that one kid... Always saying he right about everything... Smart Ass...

**Dib Membrane: **I AM NOT A SMART ASS KAIBA! IN ANY CASE I'M...

**Naomi Nakashima: **He's talking about Zim or maybe Blossom... I not sure but I know it's not you Dib

**Dib Membrane: **O-O... Sorry...

**Yugi Motou: **Yeah it's alright Dib, Kaiba does that all the time

**Sora: **Geeze can we get back on track please!

**Max Ride: **Uh... Yeah, we need to focus on what Shadow was saying...

**Kim Possible: **Right... So what was we talking about?

**Astral: **I believe we were talking about Ms. Shadow's writers block and how she might be elevated of it.

**Son Pan: **Right, and the only way to do that is...

**GIR: **TACOS!

**Zoey Redbird: **For the love of Nyx... No GIR, we're not talking about tacos...

**Bubbles: **Yeah, we're talking about reviews. The more reviews for the story the more chapters, she will get done...

**Edward Elric: **Thus, Equivalent Exchange.

**Seto Kaiba: **Seriously Ed... Get a new catch phrase...

**Sora: **Yeah I really don't get it...

**Eren Yeager: **I get it... It's a lot easier to understand than how in the story...

**Everyone: **NO SPOILERS ON UNFINISHED STORIES EREN!

**Me: **'Sigh' Like I said, Reviews help me write and keep these yahoos in check...

_(All characters tackle me to the ground and yell why they aren't yahoos)_

**Me: **Guys! I meant that in a good way! We're all yahoos and we should be proud of it!

_(The all share looks amount themselves and back off of me)_

**Me: **Thank you and don't forget...

**Everyone: **REVIEW!

**Red Sachiko:** Or the Review Monster will eat you in your sleep... Heheheh!

* * *

Signed,

**_SHADOW OF EYES_**

_(and the current stars of my fanfics which you should read as well!)_


End file.
